


In Quiet, Off Hours

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat is making progress in expressing himself, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Sometimes one needs to step back from Life's busy rhythm and relax with those  you love.





	In Quiet, Off Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is the same time line as as A Day to Ourselves and The Fear of Losing You, so this is technically a third in series, but you don't have to read them to enjoy this

“Close the door.”

It felt like it had been months since he’d gotten then chance to say that. Blackhat had called Flug up to office under the guise of business meeting, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. In the past few weeks, Blackhat been kept busy with villains hounding him at all hours for inventions, and heros pounding down his door to try and shut him down. Dr. Flug had been run ragged making inventions, and scraping by with 3 to 4 hours of sleep a night. Blackhat had called Flug up in a lull, for a much deserved reprieve. 

Dr. Flug shut the door, and turned to face Blackhat. The second the lock clicked into place, all the tension in the scientist's body just bled out, and he nearly collapsed to the floor. Underneath the bag, the man was smiling in relief. 

“Come here,” Blackhat said softly. Flug practically ran over as Blackhat stood from his chair. Then Flug threw his arms around Blackhat, and pressed his face into the taller man’s chest. 

“I’ve missed this,” Flug mumbled into Blackhat’s jacket. “I’ve missed you.” Blackhat smiled with a gentleness that only Flug knew he had, and rested his chin atop his boyfriend head as he embraced him. 

“You aren’t the only one,” Blackhat whispered. “We can’t let ourselves get that busy ever again, it feels like I haven’t seen you in years.” The eldritch pulled back to look Flug in the eyes. “Is that normal for people to feel that way? I’m not sick am I?” Flug laughed,

“No, sir, you’re not sick. I feel that same way.” 

“Well, that good I guess.”

“I’d prefer to never feel that way again through.”

“Hopefully, neither of us ever will.” With an excited grin, Blackhat took one of Flug’s hands in his own. “Come with me! I have a surprise for you!” Then he led the doctor to the corner of the room and pulled back a curtain to reveal a fancy dinner spread on a dark maroon tablecloth, with a candle casting a soft glow. Flug gasped and held a hand to his chest.

“How did you- what- you can’t cook! How did you make this!” he exclaimed. Blackhat turned a shade darker at the mention of his cooking skills, and crossed his arms defensively. 

“If you must know, I ordered it from a high-end restaurant just for you,” he grumbled. “As you HAD to mention, I can’t cook and-” A pair of chapped lips pressing against his cheek brought Blackhat’s brooding ramble to a halt.  
“I appreciate your efforts,” Flug said as he pulled away. Then he took his bag off the rest of the way and let Blackhat complete his usual reverent touching and staring routine before sitting down to eat. 

“You know,” Flug started to say about halfway through his meal. “You're getting better at expressing yourself Blackhat, just like I said you would.” Blackhat appeared startled by his comment, and dropped his fork.

“I am?” Blackhat asked cautiously. “I mean, what I’m trying to say is... uhhh.”

“How much progress have you made?”

“Errr... yes.” Flug leaned back in his chair and smiled fondly at his boyfriend, who’s gaze was darting around rather nervously. 

“Well for one, you're expressing the vulnerable emotion of nervousness right now, sir. That speaks volumes to me, cause I know that just a few months ago you would have gotten angry had I even suggested you were nervous or anxious about something.” Blackhat’s eyes snapped to focus on Flug as he continued. “You’ve also become increasingly more affectionate when no one around, and you don’t seem to flinch away from my touch anymore.” At this, Flug reached across the table to hold Blackhat’s hand. “I won’t lie and say you're perfect, but nobody is, and... I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Blackhat’s expression was made of a subtle kind of joy. He grasped Flug’s one hand between both of his as Flug said,

“I love you just the way you are.” 

“Tell me again?” Blackhat asked. Flug grinned and got up from his chair to go to his boyfriend's side.  
“I love you just the way you are.” Then he kissed Blackhat’s cheek again. “I love you.” His other cheek. “I love you.” His forehead. “I love you.” His mouth. Blackhat was such dark grey when he was done that Flug just had to laugh a little. 

“I love you,too.” Flug nearly fell backwards, but Blackhat managed to catch him around the waist as he stood.  
“S-s-sir?” Blackhat became an even darker shade of grey, refusing to repeat himself. 

“You heard me!” 

“I did, Blackhat, I was just wondering if I could...If I could hear it again? It’s okay if you don't-”

“IsaidIloveyounowstoptryingtobribemeintosayingitagain!” Flug supressed a snicker. 

“All right, all right, I wouldn’t want to upset you, and ruin this time we finally have together after so long.” 

“I’m gonna need to plan a vaction for just the two of us so I can get back all the time we lost,” Blackhat huffed.  
Flug perked up and began to bounce on the balls of his feet

“That sounds fantasic! Where do you think we should go!”

“Well I was thinking....”


End file.
